warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilia Cobol
Psyker in the entourage of Lord Inquisitor Malleus Skotus. History Early Life Ilia was born to high ranking members of the Administratum on the Hive-world of Tephaine Major and enjoyed an extremely comfortable, even luxurious childhood. When her Psyker ability surfaced at age eleven her parents were distressed and reluctant to subject her to the traumatic journey in the Black Ship. Thus they readily agreed to hand her over to Inquisitor Algodon Matther for private training. What they didn't know was that Matther was a member of the Polypsykana and his ideas of 'training' were little short of torture. Personality Best described as 'damaged'. Ilia takes a cocktail of meds that keep her on a more or less even keel - most of the time. She has mood swings and occasional psychic/schizoid episodes. Many of her problems are due to the trauma of her early training but the underlying instability is an unwanted side-effect her Delta plus Psyker rating.'' ''Her brief term at the Scholastica Psykana stabilized her somewhat and she takes great comfort from the idea that the Emperor is personally aware of and protecting her. Sometimes she likes being spooky and scaring people. Other times she wants to be like a regular girl - which is not an option. Sometimes she's afraid to sleep, other times she wants to do nothing else for days on end, and her appetite is similarly unpredictable. lia takes much comfort from her pet, Nebula, a three legged dog of indeterminate lineage with a sleek light brown coat and moist almond shaped eyes, who was given to her by Brother Query. Appearance Her thin figure and short cropped hair give her an androgynous quality but she does not appreciate being taken for a boy at all. She dresses herself in layers of mismatched clothing, usually including her red bordered Adept's robe and a battered great-coat, as insulation and defense. Sometimes she likes to veil herself like Cassi insisting it helps screen out 'the noise'. Her fixed, dialated pupiled stare is extremely disturbing and has panicked more than one suspect into spilling his guts. Abilities and Traits Ilia is a Telepath. She is especially good at brute force applications of her talent; crushing a subject's will, projecting delusions and crippling emotional states, and shattering minds with her Psychic Shriek. She is much less adept at the subtler applications of her power such as readings and controlling. Possibly that will come with time and maturity, she is still very young. Ilia both hates and fears the chaos powers. She covers herself with purity seals for protection and clings to the copy of the Lectio Divinatus she was given by her trainers at the Scholastica Psykana. Equipment Ilia's weapons include a pair of Force Falchions from Lord Skotus' collection which she has learned to use to with some skill from Keirestellie. She used to carry Lanse's spare hellgun when a ranged weapon was required but she was recently presented with a cut down bolter pistol by Eulitus Ephrain Chapter Master of the Wings of Salvaxes which she has taken to carrying everywhere. As Ilia is an unpredictable shot as well as chronically unstable her companions are less than thrilled by this. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By: About Trivia Category:Characters Category:Psykers Category:Inquisition Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Ordo Hereticus